Cuando nuestros destinos se cruzaron
by RoxasnoKanojo88andRikusgirl87
Summary: Naminé llega a un gran y prestigioso internado en él hace bastantes amigos y algunos enemigos, su corazón esta confundido entre elegir a Sora o Roxas ¿Qué sucederá luego? ¿A quién escogerá Naminé? Roxiné Sorané Soiri Kaiku Roxette y mas parejas XD
1. El inicio de una amistad

_Hola soy RoxasnoKanojo88 solamente, esta historia la estoy escribiendo sin ayuda de mi amiga Rikusgirl87,es el segundo fic que escribo pero el primero que subo, y depende de los reslutados que reciba me detendré o seguiré haciendo mas capítulos, este fic no se parece al que hice con mi amiga XD no es de humor sino de romance onda Marmalade Boy XD, confieso que este capítulo puede resultar aburrido ya que es sólo una introducción _

_Espero que les guste hugs**  
**_

_**  
Capítulo I: El inicio de una amistad**_

"Todo estará bien…todo saldrá bien…tranquilízate Naminé, éste es sólo tu primer día en una escuela de verdad…."

¿Estás bien Naminé?- Preguntó su madre interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

Si…si….no te preocupes mamá- Respondió Naminé esbozando una sonrisa un tanto forzada

¿Estás segura hija?, te ves un poco pálida… ¡Ah ya sé lo que te ocurre! Estás nerviosa. No te preocupes cariño todo saldrá bien y estoy segura de que harás amigos rápido- Dijo su madre sonriendo

Eso espero…-Dijo Naminé suspirando

Durante el recorrido (Que a Naminé se le hizo eterno) ella ensaya su presentación.

"Hola soy Naminé, espero que seamos amigos…. ¡No suena muy cursi! No creo que pueda hacer esto, debí rogarles a mamá y papá que contrataran un profesor particular"- Pensó Naminé

Muy bien cariño- Dijo su madre deteniendo el auto- Ya llegamos

¿Ya?- Preguntó Naminé temblando

Entremos hija yo llevaré tus maletas

No hace falta mamá yo lo haré¡Vamos adentro!- Dijo Naminé tomando sus dos maletas y entrando a su nueva e imponente escuela

¡Vaya, esto es enorme!, en vez de un internado parece un hotel de lujo- Exclamó Naminé

¡Me alegro de que te guste la escuela!- Exclamó repentinamente una persona que se acercaba a Naminé y su madre

Buenos días, soy el director de esta escuela, mi nombre es Cid Kramer, tu debes ser la señorita Naminé- Dijo dirigiéndose a ella

Sí señor- Respondió Naminé timadamente

¡Qué chica tan adorable!- exclamó Kramer- Toma Naminé, éste es tu horario y las llaves de tu habitación – Dijo tendiéndole los objetos a Naminé

Gracias señor Kramer- Respondió Naminé

Bien hija, puedes ir a tu habitación, yo me quedaré hablando con el señor Kramer- Dijo su madre besando a Naminé en la cabeza- Te echaré de menos cariño

Yo también mamá, te quiero- Dijo Naminé abrazando a su madre- Dile a papá que lo quiero también

Se lo diré cariño, cuando vuelva mañana de su viaje de negocios, se sentía muy culpable porque no pudo acompañarnos

Oh está bien, nos veremos el fin de semana, adiós mamá, hasta luego señor Kramer- Se despidió Naminé

Luego tomó sus maletas y se dirigió al pasillo

¡Wow! Esto si que es grande, debí haberle pedido un mapa al director Kramer- Pensó Naminé

¡Oh no puedo creerlo, tienen hasta un parque con un lago aquí!- Exclamó Naminé mirando al exterior sin parar de caminar. De repente sintió que chocaba contra alguien y que se caía al suelo junto con sus maletas

Lo…lo siento mucho- Se disculpó Naminé avergonzada- No miraba por donde iba y…

No hay problema, tu no tuviste la culpa, yo estaba distraído también- Respondió un chico de cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos azules- ¿No te hiciste daño?

No, creo que no- Respondió Naminé mirando al chico a los ojos- ¡Qué hermosos ojos tiene!- Pensó

Te ayudo- Dijo él tendiéndole su mano- Soy Sora

Me llamo Naminé- Dijo ella tomando la mano de Sora

Que lindo nombre- Dijo Sora sonriendo- ¿Eres nueva cierto?

Sí, me quedé mirando ese espectacular jardín de allá abajo y fue por eso que chocamos- Explicó Naminé

¡Oh!, el Jardín Gainsborough, si es bonito ¿Cierto?, todos los años antes de Navidad se realiza un baile allí

¿En serio¡Eso debe ser muy emocionante!- Exclamó Naminé imaginándose el baile en ese hermoso jardín

Si, lo es, especialmente para las chicas- Dijo Sora sonriendo

Naminé le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedaron mirando por unos instantes

Er…creo que será mejor que encuentre mi habitación- Dijo Naminé un tanto nerviosa

Si quieres te ayudo- Sugirió Sora

Claro, si no es mucha molestia para ti- Respondió Naminé -Esta escuela es enorme

Sí, sé que lo es, no hay problema yo te ayudo sólo necesito su número de cuarto

Tengo el 115- Dijo Naminé mirando la placa de su llave

¡Oh! Conozco muy el ala de los "cientos"- Sígueme- Pidió Sora tomando las maletas de Naminé

"Vaya que chico tan simpático y apuesto, mamá tenía razón hice un amigo muy rápido. Me encantaría estar en las clases de Sora"- Pensó Naminé sonriendo mientras caminaba junto a su nuevo amigo


	2. Las clases comienzan

_Uy por fin actualicé este XD perdonen que sea corto es que estoy algo ocupada con mis clases, los videos,los amigos XD etc ojalás les guste y gracias IlusionDreams por ayudarme con la personalidad de Roxas :D ojalá les guste cya_

_**Las clases comienzan**_

Debes estar bromeando- No puede ser aquí, es imposible- Exclamó Naminé

Nop, no estoy bromeando, dijiste 115 es ésta, y a decir verdad no entiendo por qué te sorprendes, todos aquí tenemos habitaciones como ésta- Explicó Sora

Oh…¿En serio?..vaya…que diferente es a mi antigua habitación, quién diría que yo estaría en un lugar como éste…

¿Dijiste algo Naminé?

Oh..no sólo pensaba en voz alta, muchas gracias por ayudarme Sora, que hubiera hecho sin ti- Dijo Naminé

No hay problema,¿Podría ver tu horario Naminé?-Preguntó Sora

Claro, toma- Dijo Naminé pasándole su horario a Sora

A ver…. ¡Oh! Que suerte nos tocan las mismas clases, así nos podremos ver todo el tiempo y…-Se detuvo Sora, notando que había pensado en voz alta, su cara comenzó a ponerse roja

Er..si que suerte, me alegra de que nos toquen las mismas clases – Respondió Naminé también sonrojándose

Será…será mejor que me vaya para que puedas desempacar, la primera hora es a las 9.no vayas a llegar tarde la señorita Trepe es muy estricta con respecto al horario, te lo digo por experiencia jeje. Bien nos vemos Naminé adiós

Nos vemos Sora, gracias otra vez- Se despidió Naminé

Naminé comenzó a recorrer la habitación aún dudando de que le perteneciera, desempacó rápidamente y se puso el uniforme, guardo sus libros y se dispuso a irse cuando algo llamó su atención

Vaya, este si que es un ventanal grande…oh ¿pero qué?..¡Oh es una terraza!, esto sí que es lujoso – Dijo Naminé saliendo al exterior

Desde aquí puedo ver el jardín Gainborough, que lindo es- Naminé giró a la derecha dándose cuanta de que su terraza estaba conectada con la del propietario de la habitación contigua

Hmmm me pregunto de quién será esa habitación…¡Oh, las clases! Sora dijo que la señorita Trepe era estricta, será mejor que me apresure

Diciendo esto Naminé salió de la habitación leyó el número de salón en el que era la clase y llego justo a tiempo

Tu debes ser la estudiante nueva, Soy Quistis Trepe, profesora de matemáticas, mucho gusto ¿Naminé cierto?

Si señorita soy Naminé, mucho gusto

Pasa querida, la clase querrá conocerte- Dijo Quistis amablemente

"Ya llegó el momento, tranquila Naminé, tranquila"

Muy bien chicos silencio, escuchen a su nueva compañera- Ordenó Quistis

Er…Hola soy..soy.."No puedo hacerlo, por qué soy tan nerviosa"- De repente Naminé vió a Sora, que le estaba sonriendo, y eso la tranquilizó-Soy Naminé, vengo de Oblivion City, espero que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos"Lo hice"-Pensó sonriendo

Gracias Naminé-Dijo Quistis- Hmmm ¿Dónde te sentarás?-Preguntó mirando al salón

Naminé se preguntó lo mismo, había tenido la esperanza de sentarse junto a Sora , pero una chica pelirroja de ojos azules estaba a su lado

Ya sé, mira al lado de Roxas hay un puesto vacío – Señaló Quistis

Naminé observó a donde señalaba y pudo ver a un chico rubio sentado en la tercera fila mirando distraídamente hacia la ventana, cuando escuchó su nombre levantó la vista y Naminé vió unos hermosos ojos azules

Ve a sentarte querida- Pidió Quistis

Si profesora- Respondió Naminé- mientras se dirigía a su nuevo lugar sintió que todos la miraban con curiosidad a pesar de que sólo fueron pocos metros a ella le parecieron kilómetros-"Sé que un nuevo compañero es novedad pero no es para que me miran tanto"- Pensó Naminé finalmente llegando a su puesto

Er…hola..¿Roxas cierto?- Preguntó Naminé

Si….-Respondió el chico

Yo soy Naminé, encantada- Dijo Naminé amablemente

Si, te oí cuando te presentaste, con eso basta- Respondió Roxas

"Pero que muchacho tan antipático y maleducado, que suerte la mía de sentarme junto a él, uff lo mejor será ignorarlo"-Pensó Naminé

La clase transcurrió silenciosamente al parecer la señorita Trepe era tan estricta como dijo Sora. Naminé notó que por fin sus compañeros dejaron de mirarla y se concentraban en la tarea que dejó la profesora, a Naminé le era fácil resolver ejercicios matemáticos, siempre fue buena en eso y al parecer a Roxas no le pasaba lo mismo porque se veía que el ejercicio era muy complicado para él, Naminé pensó en ayudarlo pero luego recordó su actitud hacia ella y pensó que merecía sufrir un poco, como ella ya había terminado la tarea se dedicó a observar a la clase.

Los ojos de Naminé se dirigieron automáticamente hacia Sora, y al parecer éste noto que lo miraba porque volteó a verla y le sonrío, Naminé hizo lo mismo y la chica que se sentaba junto a Sora la miró con curiosidad, él le explicó algo y la chica volvió a mirar a Naminé y la saludó con la mano, ella le devolvió el saludo y sonrío otra vez.

Cuando la clase terminó la chica pelirroja y Sora se acercaron a Naminé, mientras Roxas sólo se limitó a alejarse de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Hola mi nombre es Kairi, encantada de conocerte Naminé- Se presentó Kairi

El gusto es mío, respondió Naminé- Estrechando la mano de Kairi- Parece que en la clase todos son agradables menos ese tal Roxas

Oh, él es un caso especial jajaja- Rió Sora

¿Por qué es tan antipático?, ni siquiera me conoce, no le he hecho nada- Replicó Naminé

Jajaja, tranquila no creo que sea algo personal Naminé, lo que sucede es que Roxas ha tenido algunos problemas con su padre según lo que tengo entendido y está un poco sensible- Explicó Kairi

Oh ya veo, aunque ese no es motivo para que se comporte así, bueno de todas maneras espero que nos llevemos bien- Dijo Naminé suspirando

Bien chicas que les parece si damos una vuelta por ahí¿Kairi tienes que esperarlo cierto?-Preguntó Sora

Oh cierto vamos, que o si no de seguro se enfadará- Respondió Kairi

¿Ah¿Quién se enfadará?- Preguntó Naminé confundida

El novio de Kairi, es muy temperamental, no sé como lo aguanta- Dijo Sora riendo

Tú lo has aguantado mas tiempo que yo recuerda que es tu mejor amigo- Replicó Kairi

Ooops, cierto casi lo olvido- Bromeó Sora

Y diciendo esto se dirigieron al pasillo, Naminé se preguntaba como sería el novio de Kairi, ella era una chica muy linda y al parecer popular, seguramente su novio debía ser muy guapo también.

¡Oh por fin estás aquí!- Exclamó un chico alto de cabello plateado y ojos verdes, y que al parecer iba en un grado superior

Perdón Riku, es que nos quedamos hablando con Nami, ella es nueva y necesitaba saber algunas cosillas jijiji- Explicó Kairi

¿Nami?- Preguntó Riku mirando fijamente a Naminé

Hola, soy Naminé, encantada- Dijo Naminé mirando a Riku

Hola yo soy Riku, el novio de Kairi, vaya que chica más linda a llegado, debes estar muy feliz Sora esta es tu oportunidad- Dijo Riku señalando a Sora

¡¡¡QUÉ!!!...¿Por..Por qué dices eso?- Dijo Sora bastante sonrojado

Oh vamos Sora, sabes que necesitas una novia, a estas alturas de la vida ya tienes quince años y jamás has tenido una- Dijo Riku riendo

¡Cállate Riku¡Por qué no me dejas en paz y te preocupas de tus asuntos!- Gritó Sora

Uy calma, calma Sora no es para que te enojes- Dijo Riku con un desagradable tono

Oh no ya comenzaron de nuevo- Dijo Kairi poniendo los ojos en blanco

¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Naminé, que a decir verdad se sentía bastante incómoda

Estos dos viven discutiendo- Explicó Kairi- A veces no sé si Riku me espera a mi o a Sora para mortificarlo¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta Nami y dejamos a estos aquí?

Está bien- Respondió "Nami" sonriendo

Y así salió con su nueva amiga a recorrer la escuela mientras dejaban atrás a Sora y a Riku que continuaban discutiendo.

**Continuará...**


	3. Nuevas amistades

**_Ahora si no tengo perdón XD me demoré como 1000 años en actualizar sorry _****T.T _es que estaba ultra muy ocupada, ojalá les guste este capítulo ahora Naminé está más integrada y hace mas amigas para que la cosa se ponga interesante XD _**

**_A las fans de Roxas no se preocupen porque pronto tendrá más participación bexos enjoy it XD _**

_**Nuevas amistades**_

Entonces…¿Siempre discuten así?- Preguntó Naminé a Kairi

Así ha sido siempre desde que tengo uso de razón-Dijo Kairi sonriendo

Oh ¿Entonces ustedes se conocen desde pequeños?-Naminé no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia, ella siempre había deseado tener amigos que conociera desde su infancia pero por culpa de las mudanzas nunca lo había conseguido.

Si, casi podría decir que nos criamos juntos. Sora y Riku siempre se la han pasado compitiendo, a veces puede ser un poco estresante - Explicó Kairi

Oh ya veo - Dijo Naminé sonriendo

¿Qué te parece si dejamos a los idiotas de lado y te llevo a conocer a mis amigas?-Propuso Kairi

Eso sería genial Kairi - Exclamó Naminé emocionada –Pero….- Dijo cambiando de expresión-¿Y si no les agrado?

¡Oh vamos Nami!, eres muy simpática estoy segura de que les agradarás – Dijo Kairi confiada – Es por aquí ven Na…

Hola preciosa pelirroja ¿Cómo es tu caballeroso está vigilándote¿No me digas que te dejó?

¡Piérdete Seifer! – Sabes que jamás saldría con un idiota como tú – Exclamó Kairi enojada

¡Uy! Tranquila preciosa con preguntar no se pierde nada – Dijo Seifer con una sonrisa desagradable en el rostro - ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Preguntó mirando a Naminé

¡No la molestes Seifer¡O lo pagarás! – Amenazó Kairi

Tranquila princesa, vaya que estas de mal humor hoy – Se mofó Seifer – Sólo quería presentarme ante esta bella dama – Dijo dirigiéndose a Naminé – Mi nombre es Seifer Almasy

Er…mi nombre es…- Se detuvo al ver la expresión de Kairi

No es necesario que le des tu nombre a un idiota como él- ¡Vamos! – Exclamó Kairi sujetando a Naminé del brazo para alejarla ese lugar

¿Pero qué pasa Kairi? – Preguntó Naminé cuando ya se encontraban a una distancia prudente de Seifer

Escúchame Naminé – Kairi tomó aire – No debes relacionarte con tipos como Seifer, sólo conseguirías salir perjudicada, sé que aparenta ser amable pero no lo es – Explicó Kairi

Gracias por preocuparte por mi Kairi – Agradeció Naminé

No hay de que Nami – Dijo Kairi sonriendo – Tengo la impresión de que llegaremos a ser grandes amigas

Yo también – Dijo Naminé devolviendo la sonrisa

Hmmm ¿Qué es lo que íbamos a hacer antes de que el idiota interrumpiera¡Oh sí! Las chicas, ven por aquí Nami

Kairi guió a Naminé al lugar que ella había deseado visitar desde que llegó al instituto: El jardín Gainborough

¡Oh este lugar es tan hermoso! – Exclamó Naminé

Si que lo es – Asintió Kairi – Siempre venimos aquí con las chicas, es nuestro "Punto de encuentro" por así decirlo

No podrían haber pensado en lugar mejor, es simplemente hermoso – Respondió Naminé

¿Verdad? Es lo mismo que pensamos nosotras cuando lo elegimos – Dijo una chica de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos verdes que se había acercado – Hola me llamo Olette Gainborough

Mi nombre es Naminé….¿Dijiste Gainborough¿Cómo el Jardín?

Si – Respondió Olette sonriendo – Como el jardín, mi madre se encarga de hacer arreglos florales y un día tuvo la idea de crear un bello jardín para darle vida al instituto y donde se realizaran eventos importantes y propuso la idea al director Kramer, éste quedó encantado y aceptó, muchos ayudaron a crear este jardín, mi hermana Aeris puso bastante dedicación, es una amante de las flores igual que mi madre

¡Vaya, que maravilloso! me hubiera gustado ayudar también porque me encantan las flores - Exclamó Naminé

Entonces un día te presentaré a mi mamá y a mi hermana, estoy segura de que les caerás de maravilla como ya me caes a mi – Dijo Olette

¿Ves? te lo dije, sabía que le agradarías- le dijo Kairi a Naminé riendo

Vamos a las bancas a sentarnos y para que conozcas a las demás Naminé – Invitó Olette

Si, gracias – Aceptó Naminé

Mientras se acercaban a las bancas Naminé distinguió a tres chicas una de ellas era rubia, con muchas trenzas en el pelo y tenía unos lindos ojos verdes, la chica que se sentaba a su lado era pequeña, tenía una cara risueña y agradable, la última chica era todo lo contrario a las anteriores si bien también era bella, su cabello era corto y negro y tenía unos llamativos ojos rojos que resaltaban su apariencia seria y madura.

Hola chicas – Saludó Kairi – Quiero que conozcan a alguien – Dicho esto sujetó a Naminé por los hombros y se las mostró a las chicas como si fuera un vestido nuevo – Ella es Naminé

H...Hola… - Saludó Naminé tímidamente

¡Hola yo soy Rikku! – Se presentó la chica rubia de las trenzas dándole la mano a Naminé

¡Yo soy Selphie encantada de conocerte! – La chica pequeña abrazó a Naminé con emoción

Mucho gusto – Dijo Naminé – H-hola – Saludó Naminé a la tercera chica

Soy Paine – Dijo fríamente

Vamos Paine no seas maleducada – La regañó Olette – No te preocupes Naminé ella es así siempre, pero nosotras la aceptamos de todas maneras – Susurró Olette a Naminé en un tono burlón

No te creas que no oí niña – Regañó Paine a Olette

Paine es un año mayor que nosotras, va en el grado de Riku – Explicó Kairi a Naminé

Eso no le da derecho de tratarme como a una mocosa – Replicó Olette

Pero si eso es lo que eres – Contraatacó Paine

Ellas me recuerdan a Sora y a Riku – Pensó Naminé en voz alta – Oh perdón yo no quería…- Naminé trató de buscar una excusa rápida pero se había puesto tan nerviosa porque todas la miraban que no se le ocurrió nada

La chica me agrada Kairi¿De dónde la sacaste' – Preguntó Paine

"¿Ella dijo que le agrado?" – Pensó Naminé dando un suspiro de alivio

No he tenido que buscar mucho, va en mi salón – Respondió Kairi sonriendo

Oh es verdad- Exclamó Olette de repente – Siento lo de Roxas fue muy grosero contigo

Ah eso – Dijo Naminé quitándole importancia – No pasa nada, pero ¿Por qué te disculpas por él?

Olette es la novia de Roxas – Le aclaró Selphie

Y siempre termina en problemas por su culpa¿No es lindo el amor?- Se burló Rikku

¿Eres su novia? – Naminé no podría imaginarse a alguien tan simpática como Olette junto al desagradable de Roxas

Así es – Respondió Olette un poco sonrojada – Pero no desde mucho

¿No desde mucho? – Preguntó Kairi con sarcasmo – Olette por favor – Llevan un año saliendo

Olette se sonrojo aún mas y se llevó a Naminé a un rincón del jardín

Sé que su actitud fue estúpida – Empezó Olette – Pero no es un mal chico es sólo que ha tenido unos problemas últimamente y…

Si lo sé, Kairi me lo dijo – Interrumpió Naminé

Oh ya veo – Suspiró Olette – Espero que no te formes una mala impresión de él

Tiene suerte de tener a una novia como tu que se preocupe tanto por él – Dijo Naminé

Gracias – Dijo Olette sonriendo – Vamos las clases ya empiezan

La siguiente clase era la de arte, esto puso a Naminé de buen humor, le encantaba dibujar, el tema era libre así que pensó en que podría dibujar el paisaje del jardín que se veía desde la ventana del salón

Llevaba un buen rato dibujando ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no notó la presencia de Sora a su lado.

Es un dibujo genial, tienes mucho talento

¡Sora! – Gritó y sin darse cuenta se le cayeron todos los lápices al suelo

Oh lo siento Naminé, no quería asustarte – Se disculpó Sora mientras la ayudaba a recoger los lápices

No es tu culpa Sora, es sólo que estaba distraída, no debí asustarme así tan tontamente – Dijo Naminé evitando la mirada de Sora

Me alegro de que hayas hecho nuevas amigas – Dijo Sora cambiando de tema

Oh si, son muy agradables – Dijo Naminé mirando a Sora

Quería enseñarte la escuela también, pero ese idiota de Riku me retuvo – Dijo Sora frunciendo el ceño

Parece que se llevan muy bien – Dijo Naminé riendo

El tipo es un imbécil pero lamentablemente sigue siendo mi amigo – Dijo Sora también riendo

Debe ser genial tener una amistad así de tantos años – Comentó Naminé

Si él no fuera un imbécil creo que sería mejor¿Nunca has tenido una amistad así Naminé? – Preguntó Sora

No, mi madre y yo siempre nos estamos mudando por motivos de su trabajo y nunca puedo hacer muchos amigos – Dijo Naminé con un ligero tono de tristeza en su vox

Pero…¿Esta vez será diferente verdad¿Te quedarás mas tiempo? – Preguntó Sora, Naminé lo miró a los ojos y notaba que estaba bastante preocupado, eso la puso algo nerviosa y empezó a sonrojarse

No, esta vez nos quedaremos al menos por un año, se lo supliqué a mamá – Respondió Naminé evitando la mirada de Sora otra vez

Vaya eso es un gran alivio – Suspiró Sora – No me gustaría que te fueras – Naminé levantó la mirada y Sora se sonrojó como un tomate dándose cuenta de que había hablado de mas – Er.. quiero decir que no me gustaría que te fueras "tan pronto", recién llevas un día aquí y..y…ya tienes amigos, yo me pondría muy…o sea nos pondríamos tristes si te fueras

Gracias Sora, estoy muy feliz de haber venido a este instituto – Dijo Naminé esbozando una sonrisa

"Y yo estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho Naminé, lo mejor que me ha pasado es haberte conocido" – Pensó Sora

**Continuará…**


End file.
